Code Lyoko Evolution
Code Lyoko: Evolution is the continuation of the French animated series, Code Lyoko. It first premiered and debuted on December 19, 2012 in France and Febuary 28 2013 in USA. Plot Jeremie Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, William Dunbar, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, and a new seventh warrior, are back to their daily lives and routines at Kadic Academy. But X.A.N.A., the evil, sentient artificial intelligence which they succeeded in destroying in their previous adventures, miraculously reappears and is much stronger and more powerful than ever before since being reborn. The six heroes will turn on the Supercomputer once more so that they can return to the virtual world of Lyoko, find out the reasons for such a miraculous return and survival, and fight it out with this digital evil multi-agent program which is menacing the planet once again.http://www.moonscoop.com/files/FREE/CL%20Presentation%20MIPTV%202012.pdf There are also virtual fighters called THE NINJAS (ASTR: Real Time Subjective Agents) controlled by humans from Deckard Inc. As Alan Meyer does not possess the technique of virtualization or materialization, this is the only way they can counter the seven heroes and Lyoko Warriors in the virtual world of Lyoko and help X.A.N.A.'s monsters in their own sinister ways. They wear black bodysuits and have masked faces. They don’t have many life points; they use bladed weapons and can become invisible for short periods of time.http://www.moonscoop.com/files/FREE/CL%20Presentation%20MIPTV%202012.pdf Also, X.A.N.A.'s own monsters will be in the Cortex, as shown by a commercial video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=400bB3x60Rg&feature=relatedAlso the lyoko warriors try to discover the secrets of Aelita's long-lost mother. Production On May 31, 2011, Moonscoop announced that a fifth season consisting of twenty-six episodes is in development. The filming of the live-action scenes took part during the summer of 2012. It was announced in June that filming would last 45 days during the summer, and that animation would take place between July 2nd and August 31st. The new season is the fifth in the series. It uses live action for Earth-based scenes and remains in CGI for Lyoko scenes. Twenty-six episodes of the show will be aired on Canal J and France 3 in France. The season is estimated to have a budget of €5,600,000. Moonscoop has developed an extensive licensing and merchandising campaign around the IP including an upcoming live show to launch in Spain. On YouTube, several videos were released showcasing various elements of the show: "evolutions" of characters, the MegaPod, and others. A few teasers were also released, one of which is dubbed in English. For the United States, Code Lyoko: Evolution will not air on Cartoon Network and will air instead on chanel Kabillion on February 28th, 2013. http://codelyoko.fr/news-imprimer-1357.cl Episodes Main Article: List of Code Lyoko Evolution Episodes Differences *There will be an explanation for the disappearance of Kiwi. http://codelyoko.fr/news-imprimer-1357.cl Although none has currently been given. *Willam and Ulrich will eventually become friends and "bury the hatchet" at the end of episode 5, Rivalry. *There will be enough of the strong and close romantic relationship between Jeremy and Aelita to satisfy fans. http://codelyoko.fr/news-imprimer-1357.cl *The opening of the series was changed completely, including images and musical theme. *Herb and Nicholas are not present, although Nicholas is mentioned by a teacher in an episode when revealing test grades to the class. *Different computer-animated software was used for the creation of Lyoko scenes. *Costumes on Lyoko were changed slightly. *New music is used, and is more dub-step inspired. *Yumi has a new weapon besides her fans: the Bo Staff. *Odd, Ulrich and Yumi are freely able to deactivate towers. *There will be an explanation for the Ice and the Forest Sector not appearing. *Others seems to act like they never entered towers before as seen when Odd tried to deactivate the tower for the first time. *Yumi is no longer the tallest of the Lyoko warriors. *Sissi, at least so far, had only made one cameo appearance rather than messing around with Lyoko Warriors or trying to compete for Ulrich's attention like prior to the live action series. *This series lacks reference to the Subdigitals, so it might be safe to assume that the band "broke-up." *Delmas seems to have a fresh shave than his normally seen beard in the animated series. *The character Samantha Knight has recieved a lighter pigment, and has had her last name changed to fit the actor a little better. *The towers are boxed off, and cannot be entered when inactive. *Odd's hair on Earth is now brown, with a few dark blonde highlights here and there. In the later episodes, from time to time in the right light, Odd can be precieved as blonde again though. *It seems as Odd has an unlimited amount of Laser Arrows than having to be reloaded every now and again by Jeremy via the Supercomputer. *Towers are rectangular, than cylindrical. *Yumi is assumed to be a boarder by some fans as she can be seen going to the upper floor of the dormatory, where the girls sleep and reside and she doesn't leave the school grounds with the rest of the day students as she normally has. However, in episode 16 "Confusion" she mentions getting ready "at home" therefore leaving it a possibility that she is still a day student. Her family, though, have yet to be seen or mentioned in the series. Gallery Clev_characters_2.jpg|The kids who are playing in the live action. Codelyokoevolution.jpg 340227 338181636213086 100000637587127 1069678 885903456 o.jpg 665522_287412171375162_1655712473_o.jpg 330301 3264725143379 1424762565 33302510 1842287604_o.jpg Actu1-central1.png Code lyoko evolution wallpaper montage by feareffectinferno-d5qs545.png.jpg Code lyoko evolution by feareffectinferno-d5q1p4o.png CLev_LOGO_01.jpg Cle.jpg 89b7e3ba9c.jpg References http://kidscreen.com/2011/06/09/moonscoop-to-produce-fifth-season-of-code-lyoko/#ixzz1PoNE8nig Code Lyoko official Facebook page Code Lyoko Evolution 2012 Official Facebook page es:Código Lyoko: Evoluciónm Category:Season 5 Category:Code Lyoko Category:Episodes